1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cylindrical support for an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an apparatus which sequentially performs processes of charging, exposure, development, transfer, cleaning and the like using an electrophotographic photoreceptor has been widely known.
As an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a functions separation type electrophotographic photoreceptor obtained by layering a charge generating layer which generates charges upon exposure and a charge transporting layer which transports the charges on a conductive support of aluminum or the like, and a single layer type electrophotographic photoreceptor including a single layer having a function of generating charges and a function of transporting the charges have been known.